1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switching regulators and, more particularly, to regulator controllers and associated control schemes for switching regulators between PWM and PFM modes of operation for improved efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage regulators convert voltage from a source, such as AC (alternating current) power or a rechargeable battery, to provide the proper voltage levels for electrical circuits and components of an electronic device. Many electronic devices operate under a variety of load conditions in which the voltage regulator maintains the desired voltages with variable load current. It is desired to improve efficiency of the electronic device during variable load conditions and transitions between different operating modes.